Dyskusja użytkownika:PokeGirl
|} |- align="center" | colspan="3" style="background:# }}}; color:# }; " | Proszę nie wysyłać mi żadnych zaproszeń w tabelkach i obrazków! |- valign="top" | colspan="3" | |- valign="top" | style="background: # }}}; color:# }; " width="100%" | left right Po staremu :P Piszę odcinek BW i odpisuje w grze pokemon . Będzie dzisiaj rozdział? [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Szkoda:9 Ale będę czekał jutro :D''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Właściwie, to chciałem, żeby to coś stojące u Candice to była grzywka xD xD xD :D :D :D A czeeeeeeemu nie uda ci się zrobić atworkaaaaaa ? ;( Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:43, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok, te trzy są super jak coś :D Dobra, co do kołnierzyka, to po prostu go zamaluj :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:07, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Czy to był sarkazm ? :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:18, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Czy to też był sarkazm ? :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:31, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Ale TO nie był sarkazm :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:37, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) taaaaaaaak! Pozdrawiam wszystkie moje Koty! Zacznę od tych na A: Amandę, Antoniego, Abażurego... Azazjusza. Dobrze, a teraz te na B: Bonifacy, Bolek, Bizanty... Bzyk... i czas na Ż! Żabkę, Żołnierza, Żula, Żołdaka, to chyba tyle... a nie, czekajcie, no i oczywiście babunię :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:48, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Nie chce mi się, to za daleko, niech podsuwa bliżej Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:54, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Nieee, jednak ty otwórz :P Mówię do tego technicznego dzika :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:05, sie 26, 2012 (UTC) Możesz mi przerobić ten plik na Brock z Sinnoh?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 10:04, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) O kurcze... ON JEST ŚWIETNY!!!!!!!!!!!! DZIĘKI DZIĘKI DZIĘKI!!!!!!! :*:*:*:*:*:*:* Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:38, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) A jeszcze nie wiem :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:22, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Hai~! :3 Jesteś? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:47, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Mel, dawaj PG! xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:43, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) NIE JESTEM FACETEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu Wiki! :3 Pisz ze mną o czymś bo się nudzę! xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:47, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Nie, Ty, Ja i Poki :3 - Piszmy! xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 19:51, sie 27, 2012 (UTC) Jakoś się nie mogę zebrać, żeby napisać odcinek ;/ Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 06:44, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Wow, niezły ten Atwork Cola O_O 100pxVV100px 06:57, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma za co :3 Mówię co widzę. 100pxVV100px 07:02, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) '''Wiki: Ehhh... Mike: *Idzie po schodach i upuścił "niechcący" gałkę loda (Bez skojarzeń PG, bez skojarzeń xD)* *Sarkazm on* Ojej, lód mi spadł! Ciekawe kto to posprząta... *Sarkazm off* xD Nicodem: *Idzie po schodach i się poślizgnoł, wylądował na swojej twarzy xD* Mike: *Sarkazm on* Tak mi przykro... *Sarkazm off* *Ucieka xD* Mój Pichu/Pikachu/Raichu! >3< Nico: (Dla Cb będzie łatwiej xD) MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAK TYLKO CIĘ DORWĘ TO...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiki: Nawet ja nie jestem jego przyjaciółką... :I xD No to... co robimy? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 09:50, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Może poszukamy dla Mike'a kolegi...? xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 09:50, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) A ja na lustro! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 09:56, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) xD Ok Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:00, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) :3 Szukam sobie artworku do mnie, a ty tak zrozumiałaś te zdanie: Znajdziesz artwork na mnie? - Tak, prawda xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:32, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Hejka. Brak pomysłów :( Po zabiciu Arniego wszystko runęło :( A kiedy ,twój rozdział? ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Postaram się dzisiaj napisać nowy ,ale nie obiecuje:( Jak chcesz to bohaterowie mogą się spotkać po walce z Misty ,lub przed walką z nią.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Pomożesz mi szukać artworku na mnie? Plis. :< - Tłumaczenie xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 10:39, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Zielone oćka, Długie włosy (Jakoś do kolan xD), ni za chuda, ni za gruba, i w stylu nie za bardzo no... jak to ująć... słabej dziewczynki! O! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 10:44, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Super! :D Szukaj dalej xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 10:57, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Ni krzycz :< Postaram się przerobić... Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 11:02, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Userze zadecyduj o losie Damiana. Ma zostać trenerem w Anime, czy Hodowcą w Opowiadaniu(opok dla mnie łatwiejszy i będzie ciekawie z hodowlą:D)Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 13:07, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Bardzo dziękuję za uzupełnienie historii pokemonów :) Pawel10s 13:59, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) przerobisz mi obrazek prosze :) oto link obrazek zamiat zoey byla skyla potrzebuje do wspomnien Już jestem P! Wybiorę chyba tą pierwszą... Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 15:19, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) TAK!!!!!!!!!!!!! DZIĘKI, DZIĘKI, DZIĘKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:03, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Tak, możesz jej choć nieco wydłużyć włosy, zmienić ich kolor na nieco bardziej brązowy niż czarno-zielony. Zmienić jej oczy na zielone. Możesz dać jej szalik, coś w stylu jaki ma Dawn, tylko że dłuższy, przedłużyć trochę spodenki i możesz zmienić nieco ciuchy :3 O! I prawie zapomniałam! Możesz zrobić pasek na Balle! (Wiem, jestem wymagająca) I ZNOWU DZIĘKI! Możesz mi powiedzieć ile to mniej więcej zajmie? Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:15, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) Wiedziałam że to powiesz xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:20, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) A tak ogólnie Dziękuję za komplemęty. (Ale jestem skromna xD) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 16:23, sie 28, 2012 (UTC) bardzo ci dziekuje ^^ milo to slyszec. A mam pytanie moze byc anime nie zwiazane z pokami, bakuganami, digimonami ani smokami?? Zadnymi co maja parterow zwierzat. Tylko sa to magowie?? Maja moce?? moze byc takie anime?? Jestes adminka wiec cb sie pytam :) tak jakos przyszla mi do glowy. Mam narazie dobre pomysly na odcinki ... :) mam pytanie zapiszesz sie do wspomnien?? mozna jako epizodyczna postac. ok nie bd cie zmuszac :) umiesz zrobic fajny napis?? jakbys chciala zrobic i mi pomoc? '''Anime Magów ale magów inną czcionką oki ^^ nieszkodzi?? Mam pytanie co bys powiedziala abysmy zostaly przyjaciolkami?? naprawde?? nie dla mnie tez fajnie ::D na razie nie mogę nic wymyśleć, do tego muszę dodać poki do regionu oraz uzupełnić historię w anime... trochę z tym roboty jest. 100px 10:33, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) noooo...heh już skończyłam historie teraz podróż i może napiszę JQ009, chcesz się zapisać? Volt mi to polecił. 100px 10:38, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Spoko :3 ale zapraszam do czytania, ja biorę się za ten odcinek. 100px 10:40, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) siemanko .. widzialas anime magow?? no wiem :D a mam pytanie bo napisalam 6 postaci i nie mam pomyslu jak napisac historie breda, pomoglabys troszeczke?? Jej, jest piękna, dziękuje ;) A i przepraszam, że dopiero teraz ale przez parę dni nie miałam dostępu do internetu. A masz może czas na Misty i Iris czy niezabardzo? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:08, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy ;) Nie spieszy mi się a i tak jestem Ci bardzo wdzięczna, że je wg robisz :D Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 19:18, sie 29, 2012 (UTC) Jasne! :DDDD [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png :D To zrób swoją przygodę i kartę ,do będę ci odpisywać. [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Słuchaj, mogłabyś odpisywać w walce mojej z Miką w turnieju? Gdyż Mika nie chce ,by Latios jej odpisywał, a D'Jok'a nie ma. Mogłabyś?[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Tak. :) MOżemy trochę poczekać, aż skończysz robić kartę.[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Odpiszesz w tej walce? [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Widziałem, że znasz się na programach graficznych. mogę cię prosić o to a by ten obrazekPlik:Bag Brak Sprite.png był przeźroczysty?--(Dominikolo) (D) 17:17, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Dzięki. :D --(Dominikolo) (D) 17:53, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) pg! Help D: Dodasz Incepirowi (większemu) i Incendatowi chustkę, taką samą, jaką ma Flabati? D: [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:09, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Oczywiście :D Komu chcesz odpisywać, odpisujesz:) Każdy odpisuje ,każdemu:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png pg! Help D: Dodasz Incepirowi (większemu) i Incendatowi chustkę, taką samą, jaką ma Flabati? D: [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:09, sie 30, 2012 (UTC) Plissssssssssss ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 13:42, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) ok, a z rozpędzenia dasz mu ogień do paszczy XDDD :3 w sensie ognisty kieł :P[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka' ]] Dyskusja! :D ''plik:006mini.gif 14:49, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) Mogę Cię prosić o graficzną pomoc?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:00, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) Możesz mi stworzyć 5 symboli do mojego opoka. Symbol Walki, Trawy, Wody, Smoczy i ... NormalnyPlik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:39, sie 31, 2012 (UTC)Ps.Chcesz być w opoku? To drugie. Ja zbytnio nie mam pomysłu, ale nie mają przypominać tych z Unova, najlepiej z Kanto, wiesz pieść, listek trawy itpPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:07, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) ŚLIIIICZNE!! To spróbujesz?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:24, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) A np. Jakiś liść pięść co kolwiek?A jeżeli nie to polecisz mi kogoś komu się to uda?Plik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:41, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) PG, dzięki! :D Jeszcze Incepire i cię nie męczę :3 Ja idę PS. JESTEŚ WIELKA :D Hej :) PokeGirl a ta Misty to prosiłabym Cie, żeby była na wzór tej Plik:Misty 20.jpg To znaczy tylko włosy, bo atwork i obrazek inny ale włosy coś podobne do tych :D Dało by się tak? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 21:23, sie 31, 2012 (UTC) a co w ogóle myślisz o: http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ablind_w_Anim%C3%A9.png http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ablind_wspina_si%C4%99_na_onixa.png http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ablind_skacze.png http://pl.pokemonki.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Ablind_ognisty_kie%C5%82.png? Kombinowałam ile mogłam xDDD Hejka! Mogłabyś odpisywać Mi i Latiosowi w naszej walce? Mika miała odpisywać,ale jej nie ma:([[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Już Mika jest ,więc nie musisz:) To będę ci odpisywał:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png A ,więc u D'Joka i Latiosa (W walka i przygodach ,ja odpisuje im w turnieju). Jakby śmogła:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png To niech Mika, odpisuje:P To ty jej odpisuj. [[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png czesc PG chce zapytac o jedna rzecz czy da sie zrobic tak abym nie musiala co chwile sie podpisywac gdy do cb lub innego usera pisala na dyskusjii? - [[User:PokeIce|'Roxy^^']] a gdzie mam zrobic "PokeIce (dyskusja)" ja mam cos takiego Ok juz mam i co myslisz o tym "[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy''' ]]' Podadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 15:33, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC)" W koncu zakapowalam o co chodzi ^^ dzieki PG jestes super. "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Podadaj! :D ''plik:Glacusiek.jpg 15:20, lip 5, 2012 (UTC) 15:36, wrz 1, 2012 (UTC)" grałaś? :D ja przeszłam kilka razy :3 Slendermon to słabiak xD Czemu? >D Umiałabyś zrobić Lillipupa na dwóch łapach?Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:57, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) Szkoda Jesteś jeszcze?Możesz mi odpisywać?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 17:57, wrz 3, 2012 (UTC) PG, pomożesz mi z PMD? Ta Userka mi pomaga. (Patrzę na jej pracę xD) Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gifWiki''' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 18:39, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Ona tak serio jest starą panną. Patrzałam na jej kota na głowie xD No... Np w uczestnikach Gildii, zastępce Wigglytuffa znalazłam... Dziewczyna Shiny Furret! :D Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:47, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) No czym np. zastąpić Diggleta, Bidoofa, Sunoflorę... Ale możesz oczywiście pomóc w czymś innym xD Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:47, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Tiak, ale my też będziemy... Mogę być liderem naszej grópy? xD PS. Odpisz w przygodzie u Volta Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:52, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Ok, zacznę je dzisiaj robić, potem po szkole dokończe (Durna szkoła!) Bye! :3 Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki']]'' ''GaduGadu!'' 18:55, wrz 4, 2012 (UTC) Hej ;) Co porabiasz? Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 13:52, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) A ten plik Plik:Butch's new outfit.png i taki z Cassidy, żeby chociaż widać było trochę literę "P"??Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 14:03, wrz 5, 2012 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! XDDDD Padłam .. xDDDDD charmander i charmeleon potrzebują chustki D: Dzięki :D PS. charmander 1, pikachu 0 xD, cyndaquil -1 XD xDDD PS. Od wczoraj chodzę na japoński :D arigato PG-san xD wspominałam, że to 1 lekcja i umiem się tylko przedstawić? xDDDD jeej! rozdział! :D jej, bo rozdział xD czytam, czytam :d raczej nie będzie wiedziała o co chodzi... Ale... xD KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Ja zaraz wyślę obrazek kyuubimon, jak wrócę z miejsca, do którego król piechotą chodzi :D[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 20:45, wrz 8, 2012 (UTC) Mika się zastanowić! ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 11:05, wrz 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok! Bo mika musi iść posprzątać pokój :P ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 11:07, wrz 9, 2012 (UTC) Ok, tylko zrobię tabelkę o pokach użytych w lidze :D Starter to jest jasne, dostałam od dziadka, który prowadzi hodowlę squirle'i i charmanderów. Jego bratem z "jednego miotu" jest Blake, który należał wcześniej do innego trenera, a gdy ten go porzucił, Charlie go rozpoznał, a ja go złapałam. z/w z/w, zaraz ci dam w przypadkowej kolejności historyjki xD Jej! Dopiero do wróciłam ze szkoły bo miałam dodatkową matmę i plase :| Już daję :P Plik:Glaceon Chibi (Wiki Denkichu).gif[[User:Wiki Denkichu|Wiki]]'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Wiki Denkichu|''GaduGadu!]] 13:41, wrz 10, 2012 (UTC) Ty tak ładnie przerabiasz, przerobisz na to? Mrugu, Mrugu :33 plik:AltL.gif ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D ''plik:006mini.gif